shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 28 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 15: "Geìíh tells some people that people like him should have the same rights." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Fan-Post-Page {FPP} R: Guarmar doesn't speaks right english. It's false. D: But it's funnier, right? R: Right! And who's this Cauto-man? D: An archer, "brave" archer. Maybe he joins Sorji's Crew. R: Sokeca! So'rji, '''ke'no & 'ca'uto! D: SONOTO is better than SOKECA. Forget SOKECA! Story Keno sees something under the bridge. "Dead people!" Cauto: "Where?" "There! Under the bridge!" "G..." "G-whhat?" "Gasman... he was that." "He killed all that people?" "That's our strongest enemy so far. I liked the puzzles more than this!" Gasman punches his own arm and grabs the flying gas. He makes a shield out of it! Gas shield. Cauto, does it smells good? "That smells awful!!" No? Okay. He attacks. Cauto: "Watch out! This is a very dangerous attack: Gas punch 2.0!" They can evade the attack, but the bridge can't. Poor bridge. That hurts. Gasman doesn't seems to be a big fan of bridges. Keno sprints up to Gasman. "Now I've finally learned Sixteen-Sixteen... that gave the chance for this one: Triple Double Pack!" First, he uses Four-Four. Then Eight-Eight and finally Sixteen-Sixteen. Twentyeight-Twentyeight. Gasman seems to got a little wound. Cauto: "Go Group Sonoto Go!" Then he shoots some arrows. Cauto: "Gasman is a woman!" "Really?" "No, ha ha ha, that was a joke" "Funny... (not) could you please help me with this fight?" Another way of the bridge falls down. Keno: "This bridge is a dead end now! And if we don't hurry, we will become dead people!" Cauto sees that they have no chance. What to do when the chance is 11%? Yes! Create combo attacks! Keno: "We've to create a combo attack!" "Sounds great" "My part will be Eight-Eight, and your part?" "Sounds great" "You simply just shoot arrows?" "Sounds great" "Maybe" "Sounds great" "You, Cauto, are dumb, very dumb." "Sounds great" Gasman is a little bit confused. Cauto: "I will use the spin shot. And you?" "Eight-Eight" "Sounds great" "Spin shot?" "Sounds great" "What's that for an attack?" "I aim, spin, and shoot then. Confusing attack." "What?" "Sounds great" "Confusing attack?" "Spin shot: Category: Shot. Category: Confusing Attack. Category: Cauto's attacks." "?" "Sounds great" "The name of this combo is... Eight shot!" "Sounds great" "Hey, Gasman! Look! EIGHT SHOT!" Keno uses his Eight-Eight while Cauto says "Sounds great" and uses his "Spin shot!". Gasman's HP are falling down. Two pirates fight against a gas creature. The enemies of the South blue are strong. Gasman uses his "Gas Punch 3.0". 1.0 is a normal punch. 2.0 is stronger. And the "Gas punch 3.0" contains more poison. Cauto: "Watch out! This is the Gas punch 3.0!" Keno sees something: "He... isn't invincible. We damaged him. We have a little chance to defeat him. That means, we finally get bounty." "Sounds great" Keno uses another Four-Four. Can they win? Major Events *Keno uses Triple Double Pack for the first time. *Cauto uses Spin shot for the first time. *Together they use Eight shot for the very first time. Humans *Sonoto Group (グループ "そのと" Gurūpu "sonoto") **Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) **Keno (セノ Se no) **Cauto (カトー Katō) *Gasman (ガス男 Gasu otoko) Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals Trivia Errors *In the first scene, Gasman disappeared. **When Cauto says "That smells awful!!" his left arm is... not existing. **Then his left arm (When Keno sprints to him). **His complete body disappeared. *Kenos left eye disappeared? *Cauto's nose went fishing. **Keno's right eye went fishing too. **Gasman went fishing. ***Gasman went fishing. **The dead people went fishing. ***The dead people went fishing again. ***Again. **Gasman went fishing for the third time. *Keno's left eye is missing. *Cauto's right eye went fishing. *This chapter has 15 '''KNOWN errors, more than any other chapter in any other story. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter